renascentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
The character creation progress we use comes directly from the Core Rulebook by Paizo. Character Creation Step 1 Create a Concept What sort of hero do you want to play? Step 2 Start Building Ability Scores Every ability score starts at 10 Boosts increase a base score by 2 Flaws decrease a base score by 2. Step 3 (A) Select an Ancestry You'll make four decisions when choosing an ancestry * Pick the ancestry itself * Assign any free ability boosts and decide if you are taking any voluntary ability flaws * Select a heritage from those within that ancestry, further defining the traits your character was born with * Choose an ancestry feat, representing an ability your hero was born with at an early age Step 4 (B) Pick a Background This is your character's life before they became an adventurer They typically provide two ability boosts, training in a specific skill, training in a lore skill, and a specific skill feat Step 5 © Choose a Class A class gives your character a suite of heroic abilities, determines how effectively they fight, and governs how easily they can shake off or avoid harmful effects. Step 6 Determine Ability Scores Finalize your ability scores by doing this * Apply all of the ability boosts and flaws from your ancestry, background and class * Apply four more ability boosts to four different base ability scores * Record your starting ability scores and modifiers on your sheet Remember, each boosts adds 2 to the base score while a flaw subtracts 2 from the base ability score Step 7 Record Class Details Record all of the benefits and class features that your character gains from the chosen class * Starting hit points equal the number of hit points from your Ancestry plus the number of hit points from your Class plus your Constitution modifier * Record the Initial Proficiencies from your class * Determine the skills you are trained in and record those. If you are trained in a skill twice, choose a different skill for the second one * Follow the Class Advancement chart of your chosen class to gain any class features at level 1 * Record any spells if the class allows Step 8 Buy Equipment You start with 150 silver to spend on armor, weapons, shields and other basic equipment Track bulk and don't forget to buy food , clothing and traveling gear (hint) The adventurer's pack is a great starting investment Step 9 Calculate Modifiers If your proficiency rank for a statistic is trained, expert, master, and legendary, your bonus equals your character’s level plus another number based on the rank (2, 4, 6, and 8, respectively) If your character is untrained, your proficiency bonus is +0 Perception Your character’s Perception modifier measures how alert they are. This modifier is equal to their proficiency bonus in Perception plus their Wisdom modifier Saving Throws For Reflex saving throws, use your character’s Dexterity modifier. For Will saving throws, use your character’s Wisdom modifier. Then add in any bonuses or penalties from abilities, feats, or items that always apply (but not modifiers, bonuses, or penalties that apply only in certain situations) Skills For each skill in which your character is trained, add your proficiency bonus for that skill (typically +3 for a 1st-level character) to the indicated ability’s modifier, as well as any other applicable bonuses and penalties, to determine the total modifier for that skill. For skills your character is untrained in, use the same method, but your proficiency bonus is +0 Finishing Details * Choose your alignment * Choose a Deity if your character follows one * Choose the age of your character * Record your class DC This is 10 + the proficiency bonus + their main stat modifier * Record the armor class Add 10 + the Dexterity modifier (up to the armor maximum) + proficiency bonus with the armor + the item modifier from the armor itself * Calculate bulk